


If you take me home, will we talk in the morning

by Everythingwedo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Hiatus, M/M, Solo Artist Harry Styles, Solo Artist Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingwedo/pseuds/Everythingwedo
Summary: Niall and Harry doesn’t communicate.Or they do, but neither of them can see it.
Relationships: Camille Rowe/Harry Styles, Kendall Jenner/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 47





	If you take me home, will we talk in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this thing.
> 
> It just happened when I listened to Harry's and Niall's songs back to back.
> 
> Title is from Sam Fender's song title "Will we talk"

“Hey stranger” he heard as soon as he opened the door. It had been months since he saw Harry. Only watched him from afar, followed his success in charts and heard the people around him talk about Harry. The Harry Styles.

They were used to doing this more often but since Harry released his second album and Niall being busy mastering the last songs and releasing singles, their schedules never matched.

The boy on the patio dragged Niall into a stiff hug. A familiar scent of that horrible GUCCI perfume Niall knew Harry always wore filled his nose. It smelled like absinth and molded wood. Niall embraced him and even though they hadn’t touched each other in months, he instantly felt his body adjust itself into Harry’s arms and chest.

_I see you’re fine_

“Congratz on the album H.” He said and smiled.  
“Thanks Nialler, was really happy with this one.” Harry answered and looked into Niall’s eyes. Piercing through them as they had so many times before. It had been a while since he heard his nickname coming out of Harry’s lips but it melted into his bones like butter.

“Are you gonna invite me in or are we hanging out here in your driveway?”

Niall chuckled and gestured for Harry to come in to the LA house. It was big, but it wasn’t eccentric. He never had the need for those huge, over the top-mansion that every famous person in LA bought. He was just happy to have a home in LA and being able to move between his favourite cities in the world.

Niall took out two beers from the fridge and they both sat down on the sofa.

“Nice catching up again Niall. I’ve missed you.” Harry’s dark voiced made Niall’s stomach flip ten times. It was a familiar feeling but he never got used to it.

The TV in the background was playing some sort of housewife reality show that Niall secretly loved but he would never tell anyone he did. Except maybe one person. That was why he didn’t bother to change channel when the doorbell rang.

“I’ve missed ya too Haz. It’s been crazy with this much action in the media again. I almost always forget how it is. Being in promo season.”  
“Yes, I can’t stay away from social media anymore.” Harry said with a serious face.

Niall knew it was a joke, it was almost as hard to catch Harry on socials like it was to catch a ladybug with your hands. None of them laughed. Niall took a sip from his beer. Harry hadn’t even touched his bottle.

_Why was he here_

“But we did manage to find a time to hang out eyh!” Niall exclaimed.  
Harry nodded with a serious face.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

_So it was something_

Niall shifted in the sofa. Suddenly the feeling of wanting to run away ran over him. But he couldn’t well leave the curly haired boy alone in his own house. The thing was, he didn’t think Harry would do this. In fact, they never ever had had talked about it before.

“I can’t to this anymore Niall.”

_Here we go._

Niall didn’t answer. He looked down at his beer. Suddenly the feeling of throwing it all up came over him. He put down the bottle on the sofa table. He sighed.

“What did I do this time?” Niall looked at Harry. He asked but he knew.

Harry gazed back.

“Christ Niall.” Harry said. “You’re really asking me that?”

_Yes he was._

“You’re asking me what you did when you know I’ve seen the photos. The fucking _videos_.” Those last words he hissed between his teeth.

Niall knew they would reach Harry. It was impossible to stop. Too late. But somehow he had hoped Harry would see the photos, the videos and choose to forget about them. They didn’t mean anything to Niall. What happened that night was just a drunk splur. Two people having fun. He and Lewis were just friends.

“Harry please don’t. It’s just... “  
“I don’t care Niall.” Harry raised his voice. His eyes were intense and he clenched his fist. Niall didn’t like it when Harry was angry. Harry rarely was.

“Me and Lewis… Harry we’re just friends.”  
“Like you and I were?”

_Were_

“No Harry. Never. Not like you and I _are_.” Harry flinched at the last word Niall said. Clearly not agreeing with him.

"Why do you even care?" Niall wondered.

Harry stood up. His jaw clenched against his teeth. He started pacing back and forth in Niall’s living room.

“So you can kiss him but not me? What the fuck are you afraid of Niall? We’ve been going on about this for fucking years and I have been fine with it because I know you are scared and all. Because I’m so open.” Harry looked at Niall with fire behind those green eyes.

“I’ve waited for you. For so long Niall. Waited for you to be able to feel what you feel and to finally have the courage to show it to the fucking world. I’ve seen the whole you. How you are when you’re at your best. Right here, alone with me. A thriving Niall.” Harry paused. Niall gulped. Didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t need to. Instead Harry continued.

“But I was fine with being just you and me. I was fine with whatever we had because at least we had each other. And then you went and kissed _him_. In front of all the cameras Niall. In front of the whole fucking world.”

Niall tried hard to fight back his tears. He didn’t know what they had was that serious. He’d thought Harry wanted it that way. Seeing each other only a couple times a year. As Harry just said; they were fine with whatever they had. Having fun. No strings attached. So Harry could go on, living his LA lifestyle. Having men, women, everyone swarming around him. Because that was Harry. Always having someone next to him in, between the sheets. Never alone. Sometimes it had been Niall. Sometimes it was strangers. And sometimes it was very, very famous models.

“Harry… the yacht.” Niall only said that and he instantly saw Harry’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare. You know that meant nothing.”

“What about Camille. Very heart wrenching putting her voice on the album. Very sad” Niall had a bitter tone. He thought Harry was unfair. This wasn’t all Niall.

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Niall, when I met her I told you right away she was just a… beard, if you’d call it that. For the aesthetic. I told you that Niall.

_He did tell him that._

He didn’t look at Harry who was still stood up, not pacing around anymore. Niall was quiet for a very long moment before he finally spoke. Said the words he’d never thought he’d have to clarify. Thought they spoke for themselves. Clearly he hadn’t been obvious enough.

“And I told you Harry. In every fucking song. I told you I still got that flicker of hope. I told you, when we’re alone, you can show me you heart. I told you I ain’t over you yet. I told you everything. The things I couldn’t say the first time around.”

Niall paused. Took a breath. His voice was cracking. The tears behind his eyes still burned but he wouldn’t cry. Not tonight.

“I thought you knew Harry, that you didn’t care. Because that’s you. Never being able to stick to one person. To commit. Always seeking for the next close comfort, for the next hight. And it’s okay Harry. Because you know what? Because that’s you. And I had just come to terms with it.”

“Clearly you don’t know me as well as you’d thought then.” Harry said quietly, but still, Niall could see his body language soften.

_No judgment_

“Do you know what I’ve answered when everyone’s been asking me what my favourite lyric from my latest song is?” Niall could see something flicker in Harry’s eyes. But he couldn’t tell if it was tears.

“Even though we though we don’t talk for a couple of months, it’s like we didn’t lose any time. I can be your lover or your shoulder to cry on. You can be whoever you like. Oh”

“Oh.” Harry answered.

Niall stood up. Walked over to Harry. Cupped the younger boy’s face with his hands.

“Me and Lewis are nothing. I’ve never written a song about him Harry. It’s just you.”

Harry grabbed both Niall’s hands, but he didn’t move them. They just stood there for a good few minutes. Quiet.

“I’m sorry Niall.”

“I’m sorry too Haz.”

The boys looked into each others eyes. All Niall wanted was to consume the boy standing right in front of him. He wanted Harry to be his in every way that was humanly possible. He wanted to hate Harry for bringing these feelings back to him, just as he had had a whole therapy session writing No Judgement. Just to come to terms with what they were. Nothing more than two people having fun.

But he came here after the videos.

And he couldn’t bring himself to hate the person he so intensely loved with every bone, every centimeter and every cell in his body. The person who clearly wanted more than Niall had thought.

The taller boy took away Niall’s hand from his face. He placed them on his hips and brought his own hands to cup Niall’s chin. Tilting his head upwards. Harry slowly closed the distance between their faces. Niall dragged Harry closer by their hips.

“I’m so sorry Niall” Harry whispered and then his lips were on Niall’s. Niall pressed harder against Harry’s. Making it more intense. He parted his lips a little. Their tongues touched shyly, as if they met for the first time. Niall held him there. Because now he’ll never let those lips go.

But they did let go of each other after a while. Though Niall were still embracing Harry by the hips and Harry skimmed over Niall’s lips, breathed against his skin.

“You’re the only one I need Harry. Put your love on me.” Niall finally whispered. Breathless and with weak knees.

“Maybe we should try to communicate through something other than songs next time?” Harry chuckled into Niall’s neck.

“Yes pet, I think that is a splendid idea.” Niall answered and held Harry tight against himself.

Never letting go.


End file.
